


The Silent Song Of Your Heart

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Deaf, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Soft Malec, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Alec had been crushing on the man he usually saw at the Cafe for so long. One day, he gathered up all his courage and decided to go talk to him but can Magnus answer?A Deaf Malec AU <3





	The Silent Song Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, lovelies.  
> I finally wrote one Deaf AU Malec and I really love this. I hope you guys will love it too. :') <3
> 
> And excuse my mistakes. Do comment your thoughts and opinions too because I wanted to make it to multiple chapter fic. Or I will just make it a one shot? :')  
> Tell me below. (*≧▽≦)/

***

 

Alec had been staring at the man with the handsome guyliner for sometimes. Being a university student of NYU and having a very close inner circle of friends(including Jace, Jace’s girlfriend Clary, his sister Izzy and her boyfriend Simon), he spent most of his time in the café nearest to their university which was also owned by Clary’s parents. They always ended up hanging out in the café during the breaks between the Uni period and there, it was how he spotted the handsome man.

Alec remembered the first time they met their eyes. He was scrolling his phone during the queue for his latte and he looked up with surprise when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder from behind. The man was withdrawing his heavily and beautifully ringed finger from the tap. His hair was spiked and styled to the hottest hairstyle. He was wearing a light grey waistcoat over a dark grey shirt with sleeves rolled up to his waist and a fitted style black pants. A small gold chain hanged around the grey waistcoat pocket cutely and Alec liked the detaile of it. His face... his face was make-uped perfectly, bringing out the dark brown cat eyes with a dark black smokey eye makeup matching up with his black and grey outfit. He was the prettiest human he had ever seen.

Alec blinked and dragged his mind back to reality. The man smiled and pointed in front of him. Alec was a goner, lost in his smile again and dozed out for a second. But he kept pointing and Alec turned his back to see what it was. He saw Clary at the counter, squinting her eyes at him and tapping on the counter impatiently. Alec rolled his eyes and ordered a latte, before he turned his back to murmur a shy _Sorry_ with his blushing face. The man smiled and shook his head. Alec took his latte and rushed back to his crew where Jace laughed at him and gave him a light punch on his shoulder. He couldn’t recover from the embarrassment.

Then, Alec often saw the man at the café. While he hanged out with all or some of his crew, he saw the man working on his Mac just across the table. Sometimes, he was reading something from his Mac, and sometimes he was drawing something with the tablet pad, always accompanied by a cup of coffee and some delight sweets. But he caught Alec’s hazel eyes looking at him dreamily time to time and sent a beautiful smile to his direction. Alec blushed furiously every time and kept knocking things on the table that he couldn’t be saved anymore. When it happened, the man chuckled silently and shook his head, returning back to his work again with a fond smile plastered on. The usual makeup was on all the time and his intense eye makeup plus the lip-glossed shiny juicy looking lips were captivating Alec.

He knew he was in trouble when he kept dreaming of the man. Some days, he woke up with sweet dreams like the man was holding him from behind, whispering sweet words into his ears and he found himself so delighted about it. Some days, he dreamt of him touching him sinfully and he seemed to be melted in it, waking up with a very hard-on morning. Some other days but very few, he dreamt that he was never coming back to the café again and it made him sad and moody for the whole day. But sometimes, it was better when he found the man working with his Laptop in the café again as usual.

***

Alec had been talking himself into it. He told himself to gather enough courage to talk to the man. First, he was shy. Second, he had never asked anyone out. Third, this was all new to him. Soon enough, he found his sister Izzy glaring at him and he found himself gripping on a paper so tight that it was crumpled into a ball. Alec let go of it, quickly sipping the latte he ordered as a distraction.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Go talk to him.”

“Go talk to _WHO_.” Alec tried to maintain but he knew it wasn’t good enough to shut his sister up.

“Him. The man with the silk shirt across the table who you have been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. You have been doing that for two weeks, Alec. Go talk to him. Ask if he has any relationship or something.”

Alec groaned, contemplating life if he should listen to his sister or not, half he wanted to, half he didn’t. He just wanna run away.

“Alec, you suffer more if you don’t act fast.” She warned him and he knew she was right. So he groaned, got up from the table and walked to the other table his crush had been sitting the whole time.

Alec stopped, feeling a little shy to talk to him. His introvert side started kicking in and he just wanted to hide behind the counter but No. He better asked. Alec cleared his throat as he stood near to the man to catch some attention but the person didn’t look up. He bit his lower lip, looking at his sister pitifully like a puppy and Izzy gestured him to carry on. He glared at her, before he cleared his throat again and got closer to the table. Finally, the man looked up as Alec’s tall gigantic shadow darkened his table and when their eyes met, the other man’s warm brown eyes was shown with surprise and his lips were slightly hanged opened.

“H-Hi.. I-I am Alec… Alec Lightwood.” Alec stuttered. “It is Alexander Gideon Lightwood but it was very mouthful so people call me Alec. Um..” he rumbled and his voice died down in shyness. He looked at the man and he was still looking at him with awed eyes.. Then, he made a hand gesture that would change Alec’s thoughts over. He touched one of his ringed fingers on his cheek close to his ear and dragged it in a small arch near to his mouth on his cheek. He blinked and gave Alec a small smile after it. Alec knew. He knew it was a sign language. It was a sign language for saying he was deaf.

Alec paled and rushed out. Magnus was shocked but he smiled sadly. He had recognized the boy at the first time he came to the café two weeks ago and caught him staring at him time to time. He also had to admit that he kept coming to the café too. He liked the peaceful and quiet environment of the café. He liked the coffee and their desserts suited his sweet tooth and it was very enjoyable to work there. However, to be honest, he wanted to see the hazel eyed boy again. His adorable little blushes and his shy smile, the glance he took away his breath with the big innocent hazel eyes of him and the tall yet shy and sweet personality of him.. He hoped that he would see the boy every time he went to the café too and he did... nothing was more enjoyable than this.

But now that he knew he was deaf and it had shocked him that he rushed out, it was over. He hated it. Magnus was sad but he didn’t blame him. He slammed his Macbook shut rather hardly and threw it to his bag, preparing to leave. Then he felt the boy was near him again as he tapped on the table. He looked up with anger and the boy was standing there, nervous, and holding a notepad and a pen. He placed it in his hand and Magnus squinted his eyes on it.

_“Hi, I was saying I am Alec.”_ Magnus was surprised and he looked up, meeting a shy smile of the hazel eyed boy called Alec. He didn’t look bothered at all but just slightly out of breath from his trip to his backpack and back.

He took his notepad and quickly wrote back. _“Hello, I am Magnus.”_ He looked up to see the boy beamed and it drove away his sadness and anger, melting his heart. Alec took the notepad and wrote some lines quickly, only to push it back at Magnus to read.

_“I finally gather enough courage to talk to you. I have crushed on you for so long, Magnus.. I want to know you better. Mind if I buy you a coffee?”_ Magnus read it and smiled. _Very Bold. Direct to the point. He liked it._ He found Alec shy and looked away with his flushed cheeks.

Magnus scrabbled back. _“Buy me a cake today and I will take you to a restaurant this Friday for our date, Sweetheart.”_

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. <3  
> Tell me what you think below. Your comments are much appreciated.


End file.
